How can we save them?
by Cadyn Brewer-Sidelia Miller
Summary: When Poison Ivy Kidnapps Robin and Kid Flash and Aqualad can Artemis, Zatanna, and Rocket come together to save their crushes before they're killed or worse? Ivy brain washes all three? Will be come and Aquarocket fic later on in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1: Just any normal day for a sidekick

Artemis' P.O.V.

I was in the dinning room of the cave talking with Zatanna. M'gann was making cookies.

Any way Zatanna and I were talking, and I was ready to tell her my past.

"So Artemis? Do you like anyone on the team?" That snapped me back to reality.

"Sorry" I say "I was thinking about something, what'd you say?" she sighed.

"Do you like someone on the team in a romantic way?" My face begins to heat up "So do you?"

'Yes' I think 'I like Wally' but I wasn't ready to admit it yet. "No" I say

"Hey ladies" speak of the devil. Wally came into the kitchen where us girls were.

"Is this the only room you know how to get to without getting lost?" I ask with annoyance. He gave me a weird look. He's been doing that ever since our simulation exercise and I died in it. "Well?"

"No" I hear him say under his breath as he leaves.

"So?" Zatanna said after he was out of ear shot "Are you sure you don't like anyone?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The past comes

Wally's P.O.V

I woke up at noon. Another night of staying awake and hardly getting any sleep. "Why?" I wonder out loud "Why did Artemis die in that simulation?!" Tears begin to come to my eyes and I let them fall. Just why? I know it was fake- but I couldn't help but feel as though it wad real.

"It didn't happen" I tell myself. I've been telling myself that since it happened. I got up and got dressed. I went to wash my face- when I tripped over an old box. I open it and pull out a black bracelet, it belonged to her. My ex-girlfriend (she betrayed me in a big way. I'm over her now.

_What if Artemis is the same? _

She's not the same though!

_But they act the same! Firey__, easily tempered by you, like to work alone._

But my archer isn't the same as her!

_Did you just say 'my archer?'_ seriously,_ you called her a 'my' before and look how that turned out!_

I rolled my eyes and put the bracelet back in the box and put it away.

I went to the kitchen were the girls were. M'gann was cooking, Zatanna and my Artey were chatting away. I wad to busy thinking about food and my ex. "Hello ladies" I say and went back to my thoughts. Until a beautiful voice snapped me back to reality.

"Is this the only room you know how to get to without getting lost?" my angel asked clear annoyance in her voice, with that tone of voice I couldn't help but think that maybe she could be like my ex., and it also gave me the sence that she was still alive and not dead.

"No" I mutter under my breath as I leave.

"So?" Zatanna said to Artemis when she thought I was out of ear shot "Are you sure you don't like anyone?" Is it possible Artemis likes me? 'Fat chance! She probably likes Aqualad or Superboy'

"Hey KF" I hear my best friend say

"Hey Rob" I say back, he must've seen the look on my face.

"You're thinking about your ex aren't you?"

"Yes" I admit

"Why Wally? You haven't thought about her in years"

"I know, and I'm only thinking about her is because, I tripped over the box I put her things in when we broke up. What about you?"

"Yes" he puts his head down, I heard the guilty admittance in his voice "It's almost that time of year"

"I know the day they betrayed us in the worst possible way."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: secrets

Artemis' P.O.V

"It's almost that time of year" I heard Robin say to Baywatch as Zatanna and I approached

"I know, the day they betrayed us in the worst possible way" was his reply.

"Who's 'they'?" Zatanna wondered

"I don't know" I shrugg

"Really?" Zatanna went wide eyed "I thought they would've told you- especially Wally." I ignore as we get closer to bird-brain and Baywatch.

"Hey guys" I say to them

"Hey" they say in unison

"So?" Zatanna says "Who's 'they'?"

"No one!" they looked panicked

"I've gotta go!" Robin said then left

"Me too!" Zatanna agreed and left with bird brain (BTW THEIR IN THE LIVING ROOM!).

"Those two so like each other and it's getting way to obvious" Wally says once we know we're alone. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Wally, you and bird-brain are bad liars at times- and he's the son of Batman! Come on who is 'they'?"

"Why" he smirked "Are you jealous?"

Wally's P.O.V

"Why?" I smirk "Are you jealous?" Artemis bit her lip.

"NO!" she yells in anger- but you could hear the shake in it.

'I hope this means Artemis like me back' I thought. "If you're not jealous" I say cautiously "Then why do you want to know so badly?"

"Because we're a team! And teammates are supposed to share their secrets!" I knew she lied but it was so convincing I bought it.

"You're right"

"Don't even try to argue this time- wait what?!" she's taken aback

"You're right" I repeat"we're suppose to but this? This is only something Rob, Bats, my uncle, and I can know. No matter who I want to tell" she looks even more shocked "Even if the person I want to tell really bad- like desperately bad- is you Artemis."

I then use my super speed to head to my room, so Artemis couldn't stop me- and question me any further. "Why?!" I scream once I'm safe inside my room, (all of the rooms are sound proof so if someone were to scream (me right now) no one would here them). "Why does ARTEMIS have to act so much like her?!"

I break down and cry. "Why?! Why?! Why?! Why! WHY!" The tears came out even more. I want to be in a relationship with Artemis right now, but I can't- because Artemis and my ex are so much alike in personality, I don't want to hurt like that again.

'But Artemis may not betray me!'

'Yea! But the same personality won't help because, she may still hurt you in the end. Even if its not the same you could still get hurt.'

'But she might not!'

'Oh really? So you buy the whole 'teammates have to share everything and not keep things from each other' bit?'

'I-'

'She's keeping her secrets too you know!'

'Yea but hers probably aren't that big as mine!'

'No. You're right. But hers could be bigger'

'Or smaller!'

"Wallance!" I heard on the other side of my door. It was Aqualad. "Wally are you in there?"

"Yea" I got up and went to the Dorr, to let him in.

"Wally" Kaldur sighed as he entered "If you forgot I too know what happened to you and Robin. So why lie to Artemis and tell her only Batman, Flash, Robin, and you can know? And your whole family knows too. So i ask again why lie?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Secrets part 2

Robins POV

"Me too" I heard Zatanna say, and she caught up with me, leaving Wally and Artemis alone. "Hey" Zatanna says to me

"Hey" I say with fake happiness. She must've heard the glum in my voice.

"Dick" we came to a stop "I know you and Wally, were lying back there. Come on, you're supposed to be the son of Batman, so who really is 'they'?"

'Oh Zatanna' I think 'I want to tell you, but it's complicated, plus I just can't feel or speak of that pain again.'

"Dick? Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah l! I'm fine!"

Zatannas POV

I shook my head. Dick Grayson was not fine. I want to stop it right there- but I don't. "Dick, you're not fine"

"Yes...I'm...fine" he hesitantly protested. I shook my head for the second time.

"Dick, I just want you to know, that if anything is bothering you, you can come to me." Why did I say that?! Next I'll be telling him that I like him!

"Thanks Z, but this is something only Flash, Bats, Wally, and I can know. Now if you'll excuse me I need to check to see if Artemis has killed Wally yet." He ran off in the direction we came in. I sigh, feeling that something was worse than just a 'betrayle' between Wally, Dick and whoever 'they' are. I went to my room in the cave ready for RT to call me over the speaker for dinner. 'Dick' I think 'please, I want you to tell me who 'they' are and what they did to you and Wally' and before I knew it I was asleep dreaming about the boy wonder.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Talking about the past

**Sorry for not updating, but I do have others fics to update as well. So it's not been because of writers block but because of other fics I ****do.**

Robins POV

Idiot. Idiot. Idiot! Why did I lie to Zatanna?! Ugh, I could've told her! But like I said I can't repeat or re-feel that awful feeling of what happened four years ago.

I saw Artemis was still where Zatanna and I had left her, but she looked shocked and holding back tears.

"Artemis, what happened? Please tell me you didn't kill Wally?"

"No" she says "It's just that Wally...Wally he just sped off to his room, because he didn't... I guess he didn't want to talk about his past, I guess" she seemed to pull herself back to how she normally is "Which is odd 'cause that guy just loves to talk- especially about himself."

I couldn't help but laugh at that, Wally and Artemis so like each other, they just need a push in the right direction. Bit she started talking again

"Anyway, I sent Kaldur to go check up on kid idiot, you should go too. As seeing your all are best friends and all" I nod

"See you later, future Mrs. Wally West!" Artemis is so blushing! Ha! I never made that joke before! No even to Wally's ex!

...

I was running down the male room cooridors, when I heard Kaldur say (I was tapped into the sound system) "So I ask again why lie?" I stopped outside the door wondering if I should go in- I did, and just in the nick of time as well.

"Hey" I emotionless say as I enter "Look Kaldur, Wally wasn't the only one who lied- I lied to Zatanna"

He took a moment "Make sure no one can hear us Dick, and then you two can explain why you lied to your-" he thought for a moment, looking for the right word "Crushes" he finished.

Few, glad he didn't say 'loves' I would've died! And judging by KF's face he's thinking the same. I did as told (I know the rooms are sound proof, but we can't be so sure. Ever since Sports Master told us about a mole being on the team, we've all taken extra precautions, just to be safe.)

"Done!" I exclaim happliy.

"Good" Kaldur nodded "Now both of you on the bed" (Just sitting! Not sexual!) we did as told. "Now please explain your lies, I don't get it"

Wally spoke first "You see Kaldur, we lied because Zatanna and Artemis our just like our ex's. And we just lie to them, so we don't get to hung up them so 'our feelings' for them will just go away."

"I see the way you two look at them- your feelings for them will never go away"

Red Tornados' voice came over the inner calm "Team please report for dinner, repeat please report for dinner"

**Chapter 5 down! Sorry for not updating in what a little over a month? Maybe less? More? Anyway I'm having trouble thinking who should be Kaldur's ex. So please leave an answer in a review or PM me. Oh, and if you guys have any guesses on who are Wally's and Robins ex are again leave your answers in a review or a PM.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A new team mate

Kaldur's POV

After the events that had happened last night Dick, Wally, and I had decided that we will keep what our ex's did to us as long as we can. I mean we have kept it a secret for four years, the rest of our lives shouldn't be hard...right?

"Team" Batman says "Report to the Zeta tubes" we did as told. A good thing too because Wallance was about to eat his fourth serving of breakfast.

...

When all of us were at the zeta tubes we had waited for what Batman had wanted to tell us. "Actually Icon is the one who has the surprise for you" he said.

Surprise? This better be good, I don't think I can let another 'bad' surprise happen. I think back to four years ago

*Flashback*

"How could you do this?" Dick yelled

"Yeah!" Wally agreed "How could you leave us? And go be Poison Ivy's menions?!"

"Let's just say we saw the light" Wally's ex said then all three of our ex's blasted us.

... (A/n remember where they fought the joker and Cheshire? That's where our three favorite sidekicks fought their ex's)

When we had awaken some hours later I felt as though I could hardly move. "It's going to be alright Kaldur" I look up to see my king

"My king? Ugh what happened?"

"Explainations later, right now you three need medical treatment." As he helped me up I saw that Flash and Batman were helping Robin and Kid Flash.

We all caught each others eyes and we looked up- the four girls were gone. What happened when we were knocked out?

*End Flashback*

"Icon B0235." Icon entered but he had a teenage girl with him. She had dark skin dark clothes and a pixie haircut. In other words beautiful.

Wait, I should not think of her in such a manner- considering she is new and I don't really know her. "Everyone this is Rocket, she'll be joining the team."

Rockets POV

"Everyone this is Rocket, she'll be joining the team." God Icon, could you have made the intro a little longer? Seriously.

Started to look over my new teammates when my eyes landed on a dark skinned guy, must be Aqualad. I only know this because they Icon had given me a brief lowdown of everyone, who they are, what they do and who's their mentor.

When I saw Aqualad apparently my heart and mind had decided that he and I were going to be together.

Kaldur's POV

Rocket looked away from me, wait could she like me? No, that's ridiculous we just met no way is she already smitten with me. Though her brown eyes do seem to have this loving affection in them.

She is beautiful. Just beautiful.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: A night out

**So, **** everyone knows the Teen Titans episode Apprentice right? And I mean the old Teen Titans not the cheesy new ones. If you ****haven't then go on the internet and look it up.**** Because I'm using the detonator gun from that episode. Oh and if you like this then check out my one shot What hurts the most.**

Wally's POV

It had been three weeks since Raquel joined us. And Kaldur was completely taken by her. Hey if one of my best friends has a crush I'll know about it.

Anyway Artemis, Zatanna, Raquel, Kaldur, Dick, and I were in Gothum. The girls are going to have a girls night and us guys are having a guys night, we went to the same city so if there's trouble we won't have to travel to a different city to help the ones in trouble.

The girls were uptown and us guys were downtown, we were enjoying some peace and quit until Robin got a call from Zatanna. Great, were probably going to go hold their hands or something( sarcasm, gotta love it) but I wouldn't mind holding Artemis' hand.

Zatanna's POV

The girls and I were near Gothum's bank, everything was nice and quiet until- BOOM! Someone or someones had just robbed the bank. Poison Ivy came out but I have a feeling there were more people inside.

...

5 minutes later Artemis was knocked out and Raquel had a vine wrapped around her waist keeping her in air (the vine is giant by the way). I, meanwhile, was holding up a force field so I could contact Dick and it went something like this

*Conversation*

Z:Robin? Are you there?

R:Z? What's wrong?

Z:Poison Ivy just robbed the bank, and I have a feeling she has more accomplices helping her-

*Poison Ivy broke through the barrier and shot Zatanna out*

R:Hello? Hello?! Z? Z! Can you hear me?!

*end conversation*

...

3rd person pov

The boys had arrived on the scene twenty minutes later both Robin and Kid Flash went over to their knocked out loves sides. The boy wonder put the magicians head in his lap while Flash junior held the archers hand while she lay on the ground. "Kaldur go and save Rocket, then maybe we can defeat Ivy and her helpers" Kaldur did what Batman's son had instructed him to do.

When Aqualad had Rocket in his arms he'd be lying if he told you that he didn't feel sparks shooting up his arms and wasn't tempted to kiss her, and she'd be lying if she didn't feel the sparks or the erge to kiss him.

"Great job rescuing Rocket AL, now Raquel can you tell us what happened?" The burnnett had explained everything to the three boys and while doing so the black headed girl and the blonde woke up.

BOOM! Three teenage girls dressed in black that were on a flying boat imerged from the ruined bank.

Artemis' POV

The shooter on the flying boat aimed some weird gun looking thing at all of girls- why just us and not the boys? She then shot us Raquel and Zatanna went out cold (They're still alive!) I just fell to the ground.

"Artemis? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Kid Doofus, just go get one of the-" I was cut off as Poison Ivy bid a good by and went the flying boat with her henchmen.

Wally was quick but not quick enough he had managed to pull back a hood of one of the girls- his body stiffened has he saw the pink hair. Did he know that girl?

I blacked out.

...

When I woke up I could see that I was in the med bay at the Cave. When I was knocked out I swear I could hear Wally talking to me and sparks going up my arm.

Anyway Batman was standing in the room telling us that Ivy had found a way to put mini detonators in us that were now connected to our cells. "Aghhh" I screamed and blacked out- again.

...

Kaldur's POV

We heard the girls scream, we rushed to their sides. When we entered their bodies were glowing orange with red dots and white lines. Poison Ivy is going to pay for putting Raquel in such pain.

In the living room all of were waiting- yes even M'gann and Conner- for the league to say they found a way to treat them. But of course I know it might take a few months, and maybe even years, to find a cure and have them normal again.

I can't help but worry for Raquel's health and the state her mind and body must be in. All I can tell myself is that she'll be okay and we can all act like none of this ever happened.

**Chapter 7 down! Yes! To Artemis West i'm sorry but Linda, Babs, and Tula are not the ex's. Good guess with KF and Robin, but i hadn't really planned on Tula. So people keep trying to help with Kaldur's ex, original DC character or you can send in your own OC's! if you've done OC' before you know how it goes, if not send in a fictional character protege of one of the league members and what her super power(s) are.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:Cure

**So here's what I'm thinking i could use Raven or Bat girl had Kaldur's ex, or i could use an oc vote. And to make things clear he place that Kaldur, Dick, and Wally fought their ex's was when they were ambushed by Cheshire and the Riddler (got the Joker and Riddler confused****).**

Kaldur's POV

It had been three months since the girls had been shot by Ivy's menions and I hated it. Everytime we went up against them Zatanna, Artemis, and Raquel would start changing and I didn't like that I couldn't help her, it felt like my heart would stop as I watched her be in- it almost seemed as she was dying and I couldn't handle my anger on Ivy and menions any longer- Dick, Wally, and I had decided that we would exercise to keep in order.

...

Artemis' POV

Three months of pain and torture everytime Ivy caused trouble, it sucked. And the one thing still haunts me- hoe does Wally know one of Ivy's menions? I've tried coming up with answers like maybe they fought in battle, or maybe they- no. That was one answer I didn't like to think of one bit.

Anyway the Team was at the watch tower, apparently the league wanted to tell us something. Batman was standing infront of us.

"So, as you know Ivy has hurt three of the Team members, will you three step forward?" we did "here" he pulled out three vials with pink purple liquid "don't worry it should cure you. Drink it"

We did as told, and when I drank it it tasted like my moms brownies. Yummy. When we were done the league hooked us up to machine to see out those weird electric cell things were gone- they were.

"YES!" was what they whole team was cheering, Wally even hugged me! Best day ever! And I'd be lying if I told you I wasn't tempted to kiss him. Robin cleared his throat when I realized that Wally and I were going to kiss!

"How do you three feel?" Wonder Woman asked

"Like I could pound Ivy and her menions into another century!" I exclaim

...

It had been two hours since I was cured and I went out to find Ivy. She was going to pay.

...

I found Ivy and her little menions at Gothum park, really? They couldn't find another place to be?

I shot an arrow at them "Remember me? Well, you're going to pay for what you did!"

"Oh, you think so?" Ivy smirked she pushed he button that if those cell destoriers were still inside me would pit me in pain "What's wrong with this?!"

"Nothing's wrong! The league found a cure!"

Ivy had a giant vine come around me- seriously again? Nothing original?

The vine scratched my arm, bit why do I feel so much pain? "My death poison ivy vine is now inside of you, don't worry I'm sure that Wallance will forget about you"

...

Wally's POV

It has been five hours since Artemis went to Gothum, why is she taking so long?

That's it I'm going to find her.

...

As soon as I am in Gothum I start to walk casually so no one thinks I'm looking for someone. When I see the park I see a blonde in green bit not just any blonde in green- it was Artemis.

"Artemis?!" I shake her she stirs "Artemis, what happened?"

"Ivy...Death...pain...help" what?

"Don't worry" I carry her bridal style and use super speed (considering its now ten at night, and it was nine fifty when I got here)

...

I was in my room pacing, I was doing this so I could think of a way to get revenge on Ivy and her menions for hurting Artemis.

Artemis was put in the infirmary- no one unless you were apart of the league were aloud to see her.

"Hello Wally" I turn to see Poison Ivy in my room

"How did you get in here?" I angrily and bitterly said

"My own way, now I know you love Artemis- so here's a deal, come with us and we'll cure her"

"No way would I ever join you! I'll find my own way of curing her!"

"To bad, girls"

The next thing I know a sack was put over me- great Ivy and menions are kidnapping me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: could it be?

**I'm if some of you felt the last chapter was rushed but for I couldn't think of any fight scenes that could take the three months time span for when Raquel, Artemis, and Zatanna were suffering from those electric cell harmers. And thank you to Velociraptior121 for catching my mistakes on the last chapter. **

Kaldur's POV

When I awoke the next morning I had gone into the living room to see Artemis crying with Zatanna and M'gann were trying to make her feel better, which didn't seem to work.

"Kaldur, we need to speak in private! Now!" Dick whisper shout at me.

...

"Richard? What is going on?"

"I found this in Wally's room" he pulls out a letter "it says: Dear sidekicks I, Poison Ivy, have taken your friend and if you want to see him again then meet us in Springfield and the only ones meeting us should be Aqualad and Robin- of course they are allowed to bring one friend each to help, and no they can be the others friend, or it could just be the two of them. I don't care anyway see you two (four) soon. Sincerely, Poison Ivy."

"Richard? What happened?"

"We believe that late last night Ivy and her minions kidnapped Wally. We also believe that it's also a trap for me and you and whoever we bring."

"And I take it that Artemis didn't take the news of Wally's kidnapping well? And that is why she is crying?"

He nodes.

...

Artemis' POV

I'm crying on the couch with M'gann and Zatanna trying to consoul me, but it didn't work.

I was crying because Wally is gone- well he was kidnapped.

Damn you Poison Ivy! What do you want with Wally so bad?! As far as I am concerned he did nothing wrong that would require you to kidnap him!

As I think of all of this, the tears just keep coming out- like a fountain that can be turned off.

And it did not help that M'gann and Zatanna just kept telling me that "it will be okay", "we'll get him back" and "he'll find his way back here as soon as possible" easy for them to say their boyfriend(s) and crush(es) are safe and sound and probably not near death.

It just didn't make any sense what did Ivy want with Wally so bad that she had to kidnap him?!

...

Kaldur's POV

I was outside of the cave thinking. All I can think of is why? I know our ex's work for Ivy now but this? First all four attack the girls in Gotham, then when Artemis went to confront Ivy why did she nearly kill her?

My conclusion seems to be that they don't just want Wally, but also Dick and me. But why?

"Thought that I might find you out here" a voice says I turn and see Raquel "still thinking about Ivy kidnapping Wally?"

"Yes" I nod

"Kaldur, I get the feeling that you know who Ivy's minions are"

I nod again "Then why don't you and Dick tell us who they are so we can know who we're up against so we can stop them?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that"

"How? It's not like all three of you- excluding Red Arrow- dated Ivy's minions before they turned evil and stared working for her, right?" she must have seen the look on my face- sadness and the fact that she had gotten it right "oh my gosh, you did! So are you still with the minions-"

"No, we had broken up four and a half years ago when they turned evil and went to work for Ivy"

"Oh..." she bits her lower lip "do the three of you still love them? And want to bring them back? To the good guy side I mean"

I got the feeling that she didn't mean the three of us just me I confirm by telling no and by adding "they had gotten new boyfriends a few months after our breakups-"

"Then why are you three being the ones attacked and not them?"

"-we believe that Ivy had brainwashed them into getting revenge on those who had broken up with them."

"If I may ask why did you guys break up with them?"

"We had broken up with them, because we all agreed that we had no more feelings for each other and that it was better to break up then be in a relationship that has problems when he two in it don't harbor romantic feelings for each other. But had decided to remain allies"

"That good to hear, come on we should get inside dinner should be ready soon"

As I turn to follow her back into the cave I look in the sky and see a black bird- not a crow but a raven, could it be? No my mind is just playing tricks on me that's all.


	10. Chapter 10

10: I see you

Dick's POV

I can't believe that one of my best friends is gone. I'm going to kill Ivy for what she did, she has no right to kidnap him, what's her reason for doing that. Well that and the fact Wally might want to kill her for what she did to Artemis.

God by blood is boiling because Ivy seems to be getting away with murder and kidnapping! I swear if anything happens to Wally I'm gonna-

"Dick? Can I come in?" a beautiful voice asks

"Sure, Zee y'know my door is always open" When she enters it's apparent that she has been crying. I can come up with two reasons she's upset about Artemis and Wally, or she's upset about Artemis and she loves Wally and she just can't take it anymore- no I know for a fact that Zatanna isn't romantically interested in him- but her face shows that she's been crying really hard. Wonder why.

"Dick,...I just can't take it anymore. With Artemis in the infirmary and Ivy taking Wally...it's just...to much...to...take in" she sobbed into my shoulder.

"It'll be okay Zee, Artemis will get better, we'll find Wally everything will be alright. Trust me"

"I do trust you, but how can you be so sure that Artemis will get better and that we'll find Wally? What if none of that happens?"

"Zee" I take her by her shoulders and look her straight in the eyes "they will happen, no matter how long it takes they will happen. And when Artemis does get better she can kick Ivy's ass."

She smiles "Thanks Dick, I really needed that"

"No problem, now you should get going before anyone finds you in here and thinks we're up to something" she laughs.

"Bye"

"Bye" I shut my door and as soon as I do I see red hair...wait could it be? I run to my window to see the red hair on top of the cave.

...

When I reach the top of the Cave I can only see shadows was it my imagination?

Then I hear them- footsteps. "Who's there? Come out with your hands up!"

"Oh Dick, you wouldn't hurt me would you?"

That voice it can't but..."Starfire?" She steps out of the shadows. "What are you doing here? And where's Wally?"

"Now, Now Dick all cab be explained if you just take my hand" I look at her hand and then smack it away.

"Why do I have to take your hand? Why can't you just explain it now?!"

"Tsk tsk tsk, you should never hurt a lady?"

My mouth starts twitching "What about Wildfire? You're with him! Why are you even after Wally?!"

The next thing I know she's kissing me, what the?... "Now Robin come with me" My mind and heart are screaming no but I end up saying:

"Of course my love"

...

Zatanna's POV

After Dick and I had that talk my spirits were lifted.

As I watched Legally Blondes in the living room I fall asleep as the one twin was falling in the bathroom at school.

In my dream I'm in a cold place it seems real but I can't place my finger on it. On top of a cliff I see Dick, Wally, and Kaldur, what's going on?

...

I awake from my short dream and look around my surroundings I'm safe in the cave.

"Zatanna? I was looking for you" I turn to see the Atlantion come towards me.

"Why were you looking for me?"

"I have bad news- Robin got kidnapped" I decide to tell him about my vision.

"Who did you see in your vision?"

"I see you, Wally, and Dick that was it. I woke up after seeing you three"


End file.
